


Divination

by Delphi



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Clairvoyance, Drabble, Drama, Dreams, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-23
Updated: 2003-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, Albus Dumbledore wanted to know his future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divination

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP 100 community on LJ. Prompt: _Dreams_

Once upon a time there lived a foolish boy named Albus who wished to dream his destiny. What great deeds he would do. What loves he would woo. What brave and noble death he would die.

And it was a simple thing. Foxglove and narcissi, cobwebs, robin's eggs. It was a simple thing to creep down to the dungeons and brew by the light of a waning moon. So simple.

Albus doesn't dream anymore. He hasn't for a hundred years or more. Not since that night.

He lives, instead. Forever, it seems. He lives. And wishes he could wake up.


End file.
